The present application relates to accessories for seated recreational activities, and more specifically to systems and methods for bench-stabilized retention of both umbrellas (or the like) and small personal items.
Note that the points discussed below may reflect the hindsight gained from the disclosed inventions, and are not necessarily admitted to be prior art.
Conventional stadium umbrella stands shade the person attending an outdoor event and may provide the person a place to set down a drink. A typical conventional umbrella stand has a base that rests on the ground, which may have three to four legs for stability, an adjustable umbrella holder, and a table or cup holder to hold drinks.
The present application discloses a single device (and related methods and assemblies) with a rigid base which clamps onto a sturdy bench seat, and uses the structural rigidity of the seat (with a seated user present) to stabilize both an umbrella (or the like) and at least one (and preferably more) holders for small items. Preferably a clamp mechanism holds the base onto enough of the fore-aft extent of the bench seat to suppress fore-aft tilting, and preferably the width of the rigid base is enough to suppress left-right tilting. Preferably lipped clamping pieces are used, so that the rigidity of the connection between the rigid base and the bench seat is not merely dependent on friction. Indeed, the fastener for the clamp mechanism preferably does not itself apply any clamping force; this helps to achieve reliable attachment, since the user will not be tempted to compensate for bad mounting or bad closure by using extra clamping force. Optionally, since adjustment while clamped will not be necessary, the mating surfaces of the clamping location can be roughened.
There are a number of innovative teachings disclosed in the present application. While these innovative teachings all combine synergistically, it should be noted that different innovations, and different subcombinations of these innovations, are all believed to be useful and nonobvious. No disclosed inventions, nor combinations thereof, are disclaimed nor relinquished in any way. The present application teaches, among other innovations, a combination pole mounted item and personal item holders for use with plank style supports on to which the combination pole mounted item and personal item holder's adjustable mounting assembly is capable of attachment.
The present application teaches, among other innovations, a method in which a combination pole mounted item and personal item holders is mounted onto a bench seat (e.g. one constructed of spaced planks) by adjustable spaced lipped clamping pieces.
The present application teaches, among other innovations, an assembled structure in which a combination pole mounted item and personal item holders is mounted onto a bench seat (e.g. one constructed of spaced planks) by a rigid base having a lipped clamping piece over one edge of the bench seat, while another lipped clamping piece, connected to the rigid base by an adjustable extension, holds a second edge of the bench seat.
Most preferably a sturdy pole socket is mounted onto the rigid base, so that poles of different lengths and/or thicknesses can be held.
In addition to the basic concepts listed above, many alternatives and modifications are also possible, as shown by the examples and discussion below.
Space is limited in a stadium seating environment, so the disclosed structure has been optimized to use the least possible space. This is itself an advantage, and also provides the further advantages of portability and robustness.
Since a pole-mounted umbrella can be large (e.g. a 10-foot beach umbrella), the wind force on the umbrella can be significant even under light winds (e.g. 5-10 knots). One advantage of the disclosed structure is that the significant forces exerted by light winds can be withstood by this compact structure, especially if a user's weight is present to help stabilize the bench seat. (Of course, moderate or fresh breezes may exert too much force, but users can be expected to pull in umbrellas under such conditions.)